Augmented reality allows interaction among users, real-world objects, and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an augmented reality environment. Within the augmented reality environment, images may be presented on various objects and users may interact with the images and/or objects in a number of ways. However, in such projection-based environments, there is no tactile or other sensory feedback. Rather, the user experience within the augmented reality environment is often limited to visual interactions. What is desired is to expand the user experience beyond the visual senses.